lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobbit Hole
(reworked)}} Hobbit-holes, also known as Smials, are a curious structure found commonly throughout the Shire. They are warm, cozy houses dug into mounds of dirt and the favorite places to live for Hobbits. Since , Hobbits can alternatively live in ordinary houses, before the smial was the only possibility, except for the commercial buildings. The holes differ in the materials used, but the basic structure is always similar. The walls are made of wood, the floor of wood and stone, and the outside covered in dirt. Surrounding the entrance is a fenced area with a small garden of flowers. A sign with messages like can sometimes be found on top the fence. Each Hobbit hole has a unique name on a sign outside, pointing out the family name of its proprietors like " ". Please click here to get a new name and a new message. Interior Inside the Hobbit hole you will find two married Hobbits and sometimes their children or other hobbits that pay a visit to their neighbours. There are various rooms inside a Hobbit hole, including a study, a kitchen, a dining room, and a larder. It is clear from the abundance of food in their pantries that Hobbits love to eat, and they seem more than willing to share it with any strangers who wander inside. The study is either in the left or right room that you first encounter when you enter the Hobbit hole. Inside, there are ten bookshelves. There is also a Hobbit banner on the wall and chest that will have loot such as paper, books, feathers, Hobbit pipes, ink, string, and other household items, as well as occasionally having a few leads. The bedroom is across from the study and holds two beds and two more bookshelves. The main corridor is leading from the entrance to a foyer with a carpet on the floor and a nice panoramic window admitting to watch the beautiful Shire. The kitchen is the room either left or right of the area at the opposite side of the entrance. It contains two Hobbit ovens, a cauldron filled with water, a and two . The larder, which can be accessed from the kitchen, contains three chests filled with food, and a shelf with some pastry (cake, apple crumble, cherry pie, etc.) and some food-laden plates atop it. The dining room is across from the kitchen. Inside is a table covered with one to six plates that most likely will have food on them. Rich Hobbit Holes Inside Hobbit holes with silver or gold chandeliers, you have a rare chance of finding a chest containing valuable loot (silver coins, gold and mithril nuggets, etc.) under the carpet in the foyer (area opposite to the entrance). Some of these holes will also use rich flooring material (such as stone brick or cobblestone), as shown in the picture below. Only a combination of the rich flooring and rich chandeliers will generate the chest. This is an easy way for beginning players to get a good amount of starting money quick. Trivia Prior to , the entrance was just made of wooden planks and had a stardard minecraft door. Gallery HobbitHoleOld1.png|Entrance first version (notice old alignment bar). HobbitHoleOld2.png|Entrance second version (wood fence). HobbitHoleB28.png|A Hobbit hole after . Layout Hobbit Holl.png|The floor plan of the Hobbit holes has not changed since the beginning. HobbitHall.png|Rich Hobbit-hole flooring. Hobbit-hole Beta 1.png|Hobbit-hole in . Category:Hobbits Category:Structures Category:The Shire Category:Environment Category:Looting Category:Houses